


capsize. - extra chapters

by noorasaetre



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noorasaetre/pseuds/noorasaetre
Summary: This a collection of extra chapters for my main work, "Capsize". Here I'll add chapters from other characters perspectives, as well as extra bits I don't explore in the main story for whatever reason. Enjoy :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [capsize.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470558) by [noorasaetre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noorasaetre/pseuds/noorasaetre). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I talked about before, this is Noora and William's first encounter from his perspective. It's not exactly just chapter 3, but it covers the last bit of that and a bit further until chapter 4. It's also shorter than my usual updates, but I didn't want to repeat too much stuff, I just wanted you guys to get a sense of how it went down on his side. Enjoy :)

William rarely thought about having a soulmate. His parents were soulmates, and look where that'd gotten them. His father was somewhere in London, and his mother was another husband short of being a serial bride with a serious case of clinical depression. If that was what having a soulmate was like, William was pretty sure he wanted nothing to do with it. 

Henceforth, he busied himself as any guy his age did: Russ parties, alcohol and sex. It'd worked well enough for him so far. 

That was, of course, until he actually _met_ his soulmate. 

He kept playing the scene over and over in his head. He'd agreed to meet this first year girl he'd been chatting with all week at her friend's house. He didn't think much of it. He was just in it for a good time, and the girl was pretty and seemed into it as well, so no harm, no foul. 

He'd ran late because of traffic. When he rang the doorbell of the house, he was met with another first year girl. He recognised her face. Chris had been talking about her recently. Eva, he thought her name was. Anyway, Eva was in the midst of kicking a very confused William out of her porch when an older lady came to the door and greeted him cheerily. What else could he do? He shook her hand and introduced himself politely. Whatever people thought of him (not all nice things), William wasn't in the business of being rude to people's mums. 

The whole situation was confusion to say the least. After all, he was just there to pick up Vilde, and he ended up meeting someone else's mother. But it only got more confusing when he saw three girls sneaking out of a window from what could only be the basement. He recognised Vilde and her friend vaguely. But when his eyes landed on the other girl... 

It was like someone was slowly dripping colouring into his vision. It happened gradually, the colours slowly developing from black and white. His jaw went slack. His eyes stayed fixed on that girl. Her face came slowly into full colour right before his eyes. He saw her blonde hair, her piercing blue eyes, her bright red lipstick. 

William's first thought was: _Thank fuck she's the first thing I'm seeing in colour._ Because she was, hands down, the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. The way she looked at him, he could tell that wasn't exactly what _she_ was thinking. But in that moment, he didn't care. It was like he'd been sleeping his whole life, and now he was finally waking up. He felt more looking at her in that moment than he'd ever felt with anyone else doing far more. 

 

She hadn't left his mind since. He could tell from her reaction in the aftermath that she had no intention of making I known that they were soulmates, so he took Vilde and was on his way. But after that... William couldn't think about anything else. Her face came whenever he closed his eyes. He tried to see her around school, but never found her anywhere. So he asked around, tried to find out who she was. It was a while before he had any sort of information. Noora Amalie Sætre, first year student. Her name danced in mind. He found it a slightly odd coincidence that her middle name was also his sister's name. Late sister's name. The realisation brought with it a shred of grief he didn't know he still had in him. But then again, he'd never be fully done grieving Amalie. Not really. 

After some more investigative work, William was able to find someone who had her phone number. He considered calling her, just to hear her voice, but he thought better of it. If she hadn't come to him yet, it meant she was reluctant on trying to have anything with him, romantic or otherwise. But William refused to give up. He never knew he actually believed so much in soulmates, or that he'd been craving his own. But he had. Maybe that was why he filled his life with all those casual hook-ups. They had never been able to quite fill this void in his life.  

But now, he was feeling more at the mere thought of Noora than in his entire life. A series of events had made him numb to the world, but she'd woken him up again. So later that night, he sat on his bed, alone, with his phone in hand. His fingers hovered the screen eagerly. Quickly, he typed his message to her, his heart galloping in his chest. 

 

**Have you been avoiding me or something?**


End file.
